


Señorita

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CEO Lexa (The 100), Clubbing, College Student Clarke Griffin, Drunk Clarke Griffin, Drunk Dancing, F/F, Girls' Night Out, More tags to be added, Strangers to Lovers, Waitress Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a small prompt I was inspired to write, let me know if I should continue!





	Señorita

_**Land in Miami** _  
_**The air was hot from summer rain** _  
_**Sweat dripping off me** _  
_**Before I even knew her name  
-*-** _

**Clarke Griffin**

The doorbell of the cafe jingled as Clarke looked up unamused from her cellphone. A tall brunette women was entering in a clean, crisp suit along with an older women who seemed to be a colleague.

Clarke stood up straight, fixing her uniform as the two women approached her.

"Welcome to the Dropship. Table for two?"

The taller brunette finally stopped her conversation with the other women and her eyes landed on the short blonde. She scanned over her and Clarke felt a flush rise on her cheeks. She cleared her throat, causing the women's eyes to snap up and meet hers and she quirked a questioning eyebrow at her as if to say "Hello?"

"Yeah table for two."

Clarke grabbed two menus, heading to the row of booths and setting down the menus across from each other along with some wrapped utensils. 

"Booth okay?"

They nodded and took a seat.

"My name is Clarke, I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" the blonde asked, removing her notepad from her apron. 

"Do you have any craft beers?" she brunette asked, scanning over the menu.

"First time here?" she blonde asked, reaching over them to grab the drink menu and hand it to them.

"That obvious?" the brunette finally spoke up for the first time.

"Just a little, I know close to everyone who comes in and out of here."

"And if you didn't remember us?" the brunette teased.

"I think you'd be hard to forget." the words left her mouth before she could take them back, causing her cheeks to heat up again.

The brunette noticed she was flustered and chose to ignore the comment for the blonde's sake.

"I'll just have a Coors Light, what about you Lexa?"

 _Lexa_. Clarke thought her herself. _A stunning name to match a stunning girl._

**Lexa Woods**

Lexa couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde, something about her just reeled her in. "I'll have the same." 

She handed the waitress back the drink menu as she walked away.

"Jesus Lex, obsessed much?"

Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her cousin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were literally checking her-"

Before Anya could finish her sentence, Clarke was back with their drinks, setting them down.

"You guys ready to order?"

Lexa nodded, closing her menu. "What do you recommend?"

Anya sighed in obvious annoyance, leaning back in the booth. 

"Well not too toot our own horn, but our lobster roll is the best in town and it comes with a side of home made chips." the blonde explained, a small, content smile on her face.

Lexa handed the blonde her menu. "Then I'll have that."

Clarke nodded, scribbling it down onto her notepad before turning to Anya. "I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries please."

Clarke nodded, taking both their menus and walking away again.

Lexa started drinking her beer, her and her cousin sitting in a comfortable silence for a bit until she finally spoke up. 

"Why are we here again?" Lexa asked. 

Anya smirked. "Last time I was here, another server took care of me and we hit it off. She's probably off today."

**Clarke Griffin**

The blonde couldn't help but overhear their conversation and knew right away she was talking about her best friend and roommate, Raven. 

Raven had told her multiple times about her mystery girl she met while working but wouldn't cough up a name. 

She took out her phone, heading over to Raven's contact and shooting her a text.

Hey come in, mystery girl is in. 

She set her phone back down and continued to check on other tables she was serving while waiting for their food to come out. Before their food was even finished, she heard the bell hanging on the front door chime and turned to see her best friend walking in, dressed in uniform and ready to work. Clarke couldn't help but laugh.

"You never come in on your day off but as soon as I text you that mystery girl is here you make it in the matter of 5 minutes."

Lexa Woods

Lexa heard the door to the diner open and turned around to see a hispanic girl walk in, tying her hair into a high ponytail before heading over to the blonde.

Clarke said something to make the girl laugh. Lexa turned back to her cousin who was nearly white in the face.

"An? You okay?"

Anya nodded. "That's the server I was just talking about." she said, nodding to the other brunette. 

Their food was ready and the two girls headed over to Lexa's table to serve them.

"This is Raven, she'll be helping me serve you two today and if you have any questions or requests, please feel free to ask her too." Clarke explained, setting their plates down.

"Enjoy."

Clarke Griffin

After the two young women were done eating, they asked for the bill and then left. When Clarke went to clean off their table, there was just the right amount of money for their meal and an extra 100 dollar bill sitting on top. There was a note scribbled onto the receipt. 

_Thanks for the great service, tell Raven to call me. 786-555-0163._

-*-

**Clarke Griffin**

After Raven had finished up the last touches of her makeup, she stepped in front of a mirror to take in her [appearance](https://www.shoplook.io/outfit-preview/817246). Raven had picked out the dress and luckily let Clarke choose somewhat of the accessories and shoes. 

"So? What do you think?" Raven asked, walking up behind her and placing her chin on her best friend's shoulder.

"I guess it's not too bad. Wouldn't have been my first choice, but I like it." Clarke explaining, winking at her Latina friend. 

Raven quickly got [dressed](https://www.shoplook.io/outfit-preview/817273) and they headed out the door. Clarke had to admit to herself, they both looked _really_ good. Raven had done an excellent job. 

"Where are we even going Ray?" Clarke asked, scanning the scenery they were passing. 

Raven winked at her friend. "It's a surprise."

They pulled up to a tall building and only then did she realize where they were. "You brought me to Polis?!" she exclaimed, stepping out of the car and looking up.

Polis was the hottest bar in town and you had to be a member to get in, Clarke and Raven had been trying for months.

"How the hell did you get us in?!"

Raven wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend. "I've got connections."

They approached the front door where a very tall and buff man stood dressed in all black. He wore shades and an ear piece, it was obvious he was security. 

"Reyes and Griffin" was all Raven said.

The security guard scanned over his list, nodding. "ID's?"

They both handed over their IDs and when he gave them back he asked for their hands.

Clarke reluctantly stuck her hand out and he stamped her palm with something. 

"It's so they know we're over the age of 21." Raven whispered to her best friend, earning a nod of understanding.

The guard moved out of the way and they headed inside. Ahead of them was an elevator that they entered. 

Raven pressed the button labeled **R**. The elevator started moving and they sat in a comfortable silence until the door opened again.

When they did, Clarke immediately heard the sounds of laughing, drinking and music. She stepped out the elevator, drinking everything in front of her in. 

It was stunning. Thankfully Raven dressed her otherwise Clarke would've been severely _underdressed_ for the occasion. 

"Come on, let's go get a drink!"

Raven grabbed the blonde's arm dragging her straight to the bar. She ordered them drinks from the beautiful bartender and they took a seat.

Clarke watched the older women work in curiosity, she was gorgeous. 

"Hello? Earth to Clarke Griffin?"

Clarke snapped out of her small trance and turned to her best friend. "Yes?"

"Jesus, get a room already. She's cute-"

"She's also working Raven."

The brunette rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink.

Her eyes scanned all over the room as she drank, it was obvious she was looking for somebody.

"Looking for someone specific?"

The girl shrugged and responded with a simple. "Nope."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl and waved down the bartender once she finished her first drink. 

"Hey..." she scanned the girl's uniform before landing on the name tag. "Niylah."

The older blonde smiled. "What can I get ya gorgeous?" the bartender chirped.

Normally, Clarke's face would've flushed but one drink in and she was already tipsy. 

"I'll have another Long Island." she winked, sliding the girl her card to start a tab. Before Clarke could even take a sip of her second drink, Raven had yanked at her arm.

"Come on! I _love_ this song!"

Clarke reluctantly followed her friend onto the dance floor and started moving her hips along to the beat of the music. 

Raven's hands moved to the blonde's hips and pulled her in closer so their bodies were touching and their faces were inches away.

Out of nowhere, Raven released her and gave her a small push, causing Clarke to fall backwards and right into someone. Luckily whoever it was caught her by her hips, steadying her. Clarke turned around to thank the stranger but her blood ran cold when she realized it was Lexa.

"Thank you" Clarke managed to get out, fixing her dress.

Lexa nodded. "No problem"

She shoved her hands in her pockets awkwardly. Clarke turned to look for her friend and saw her dancing with none other than Anya. 

When their eyes met, the Latina sent the blonde a wink.

"Do you want to dance?" Lexa finally spoke up.

Clarke turned back to her again, drinking in her [appearance](https://www.shoplook.io/outfit-preview/817289). Nothing compared to how she looked in that suit earlier but she did look amazing. 

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small prompt I was inspired to write, let me know if I should continue!


End file.
